


Precious Moments

by augustsunflower



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2, off the hook - Fandom
Genre: F/F, pearl is a gay princess, they're too gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustsunflower/pseuds/augustsunflower
Summary: Pearl is sick and Marina takes care of her





	Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short. Sorry if i spelled stuff wrong. Im working on like 2 other stories. 1 about agent 8 and his gay birthday. 2 about pearl and Marina texting, that one is gonna be kinky. BTW marina was in the kitchen before she went to pearl.

Marina had been taking care of her sick girlfriend all week. The poor girl probably threw up all of her body weight. Marina hated that. She hated seeing her girlfriend so miserable and helpless. That's why she took all the time she could off of work to take care of her.

"Pearlie are you feeling ok today? Do you feel like you can eat?" Marina looked at the girl from a distance in the doorway.

"Yeah, you know, I could go for some octopie." The pale girl snickered. Marina just laughed, she must be feeling better. "Tell me a story, they always make me feel better."

"Alright Pearl, but which one?" Marina looked somewhat puzzled.

"How about the time we helped Agent 8. Or when we first got together! Maybe our first concert, or, or maybe how we met!" Pearl was overly excited for this, but she loved Marina's smooth voice.

"How about the time we met, our anniversary is coming up after all." The octoling moved her body to sit on their bed. "I remember that story like it was yesterday~"

It was a quiet night in Inkopolios. Most stores were closed at this time. Winds whistled warm air through the darkness. Stars danced around the night skys. 

An inkling kicked a can until a noise caught her ear. Beautiful singing coming from an ally way. The song happened to be Now pr Never, one of the inkling's favorite songs. The small bodied girl had been trying to start her music career, but eventually gave up.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The girl softly whispered. There was no response but the singing stopped. "No, keep singing you sound good!"

"You think so?" A tall octoling stood in front of the girl. 

"Yeah, it's really pretty, I like it, you should get on a record label." The short girl smiled and waved like she was about to leave.

"Wait," The octoling grabbed the short girl's arm. She could see her clearly now. She has beautiful dark skin that glistened in the moonlight. Her eyes were a stunning mix of seafoam blue and salmon. "my name is Marina, I-I hope to see you around here soon."

"My name's Pearl, and I'll see you around!" 

The short girl was using all the bones in her body not to invite her to send the night at her place. She looked so lost and beat up. Pearl couldn't leave her alone like that. She was probably starving. What's the worst that could happen? Pearl ran back to the ally way.

"Hey, Marina" The inkling felt her heartbeat. "do you wanna crash at my place? Not saying you look like you need it, but you look like you need a place to sleep."

"Thank you." The octoling got up and hugged the small girl. 

Soon both girls would start their music careers, becoming big idols (almost as big as the Squid Sisters), and even wives. Who would've known.

Pearl, the tough skinned princess, was almost crying tears of joy. 

"I'm so glad I invited you into my life 'Rina." Pearl cried.

"Pearlie, I'm happy to see you everyday. I'm so lucky to have you sweetie." Marina was now tearing up also. 

Pearl landed a soft kiss on the octoling's lips. 

"I love you, Marina."

"I love you too, Pearlie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Could be gayer


End file.
